


BIRTHDAY BOY

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Summary: Birthday morning
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 25





	BIRTHDAY BOY

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favourite fictional character

'Good morning birthday boy' Aaron said and gave Robert a quick kiss.

'Morning' Robert smiled and tried to grab Aaron. 

'Not happening. I made you breakfast so this' he said and cupped Robert 'has to wait'. 

'Breakfast? I am impressed' 

'You will be even more impressed when you get your dessert' Aaron winked and left the bedroom. 

The breakfast was delicious. Robert had no idea how Aaron did it, because -lets be honest- Aaron was good in many things but cooking wasn't one of them. 

'Okay, you need to tell me how you did that full english breakfast. Was someone here in the morning to help you?' Robert asked

'I may or may not tried it several times last week when you were on your business trip' Aaron answered and rubbed his neck. 

'You are the best husband ever.' Robert said and leaned in for a kiss. 'Hey, I am sure you promised me dessert. I want it now' he whispered against Aaron's lips...


End file.
